Spin-off: Beywheelz
by Beast Princess
Summary: I couldn't find it in the categories so I post it here. Jasmine is on a mission to help her old friends stop a gang called the Dominators. Sho, Leon, Jin and Jasmine forms a team to stop them. What will happen on their journey? (A/N: I still suck at summaries. T-T) Rated T for language.
1. Mission

**This is my new story. Beywheelz! I'm really sorry if my other stories aren't long enough. I just have been busy lately. Anyway, this is Chapter 1: Mission.**

"Sorry I'm late!" came a voice. Zyro and the others are gathered in the WBBA office and saw Jasmine panting in the doorway. "Sorry for the delay. What did I miss?" she said.

"It's alright, Jasmine. Take a seat and I'll explain it over." Said Tsubasa. Jasmine nods and sat down next to Sakyo (A/N: In this story, Jasmine and Sakyo are _not _a couple. They're just friends).

"So, as I was saying, we think that there's a new threat coming up." Said Tsubasa. "There's a gang called the Dominators, but there's a problem."

"What is it director?" ask Shinobu.

"The problem is that they don't use beys." Said Tsubasa, which caused everyone to be shock. "They use these things known as beywheelz."

"What's a beywheelz?" ask Zyro.

"They're kinda like beyblades." Said Jasmine, earning a surprised look from the director.

"So you know about them?" ask Tsubasa.

"I do." Said Jasmine. "Beywheelz are like beyblades, only to move around, they don't spin, they roll and the people who use them are called 'wheelers'."

"Okay, that's interesting and all but…" Eight trailed off.

"But how do you know so much about beywheelz?" ask Kite.

"I happen to… have a friend that's a wheeler." Said Jasmine, shuttering slightly.

"Why are you so nervous?" ask Ren.

"I-I um… well I…" she sigh. "I might have… lied to you a bit when I told you Kyoya's my brother…" She trailed off.

"SAY WHAT?!" said everyone in shock (and yes, everyone includes Sakyo).

"What do you mean by that?!" Said Benkei.

"Well…" Jasmine explained about her past and her 'wheeler' friend.

"Oh so that's it." Said Takanosuke.

"Yup. But you have to promise not to tell anyone else about this okay?" said Jasmine.

"You can count on us Jasmine!" said Maru.

"Well then," said Tsubasa, earing attention. "I guess that means that Jasmine will be the one to go on this job."

"And that's supposed to mean what exactly?" ask Sakyo.

"Well since Jasmine knows more about beywheelz more than anyone else here does, she should find out what the Dominators are up to." Said Tsubasa.

"But can't we all go?" whined Zyro.

"No Zyro. The reason I ask you all here is to find out if any of you knew anything about beywheelz, and since Jasmine does, she will be the one going on this mission." Explained Tsubasa. "If none of you knew about it, I would have sent all of you in. And besides, Jasmine has a friend that uses a beywheelz, isn't that right?" Jasmine nods. "So tell your friend to look into this with you okay?"

"Yes director." Said Jasmine firmly.

"You can start working on this tomorrow, for now, why don't you go to Beypark and have some battles." Said Madoka and soon, everyone ran out. Night came and everyone head back to HQ to sleep. Jasmine got into her pajamas and opens up her laptop. She dials in a few numbers and soon, a boy around 16 with black hair and golden-yellow eyes appears on the screen.

"Oh hey Jasmine. How are you?" said the boy.

"I'm fine Jin. You?"

"Not bad. I'm participating in this tournament and made it to the finals with Sho. Wanna come watch it?"

"Sure, I was planning on seeing you anyway."

"Is there something wrong?"

"It'll be better if I explain tomorrow." She let out a yawn. "See ya."

"Alright, bye." He went off.

Jasmine placed the laptop in her bag and went to sleep. The next day she said goodbye to her friends and left town. She went to the town the beywheelz tournament was in and watched from the stance. She saw her friend Sho Tenma on a winning street like Jin.

**What do you think of the first chapter? It'll start of short but it'll be longer the next chapter, I promise! Oh and, just so you know, I'm gonna fill in Jasmine's past in the later chapters. But for now, R&R!**


	2. New Generation

**Chapter 2: New Generation**

The final round is between Sho Tenma and Jin Ryu, Jasmine's personal friend. As they walk onto the stage, the crowd cheered as loud as they could. Jasmine figured out that the tournament was to decide the strongest wheeler and sat in the front row. Up in a sky box, there are three people watching the tournament. Jasmine looked at them curiously then shifted her gaze towards Jin and Sho. In the stance, a boy named Leon Fierce (It showed on the screen of the stadium) appeared and watches the tournament. It is shown that there will be three rounds. The first is a crash battle.

"A crash battle it is!" said Sho. Jin just smirks as the DJ explain the rules and how the stadium works (Sorry, but I'm too lazy to write everything).

"Well we made it this far, so let's finish this together… Soaring Wind Pegasus!" said Sho, holding up his beywheelz.

"Okay Doom Fire Drago, Let's go!" said Jin, holding up his beywheelz as well. "The fact is that you can't beat my Drago in a crash battle."

"I can beat you at anything Jin." Said Sho. Everyone cheered.

"Win this Jin!" Jasmine shouted along with the crowd. Jin noticed her and gave her a small wink, which only she noticed. She smiled as Jin and Sho aim their wheelz (A/N: that's what I'm calling them) towards the stadium.

"3, 2, 1…"

"Let it Rip!" Drago and Pegasus landed on the stadium and charge towards each other.

"Here I come!" said Jin.

"Go now!" said Sho. The wheelz clashed and a shockwave burst throughout the arena. Pegasus stood its ground against Drago and blocks the attack with its speed.

"Don't give in Pegasus!" said Sho. Pegasus is starting to push Drago back.

"No use!" said Jin. He sends a typhoon towards Drago and boosts its power, pushing Pegasus back. Leon saw and is amazed by Jin's power.

"No way. Not yet!" said Sho. "Pegasus!" Pegasus speed down towards the stadium as Drago tries to avoid it. Dragoon is rolling around in a circle as Pegasus dived on to it. They clashed but Pegasus hit Drago's side and missed its target.

"What?" said Sho.

"It's over. Drago!" Jin shouted. Drago's spirit appears (A long, light-blue, scaly dragon) and smashes into Pegasus and it was sent flying out of the stadium. Jin Ryu is the winner of the first round.

The second round is a race battle. The DJ (again) is explaining the rules.

"My Pegasus is a speed type. There's no way we'll lose in this one!" said Sho. Jin just looks as calm as usual and soon, the battle started.

"Let it Rip!" Pegasus sped towards the other side of the stadium while Drago is moving randomly, or so it seems.

"So I see." Said Jasmine. _By moving in a zig-zag pattern, Sho won't be able to get pass him. The only way for Pegasus to go through, is that it somehow push its way from Drago. Jin, you've always been the strategist…_ She thought. In the stance, not too far from Leon, two people are analyzing the battle.

"Got'cha!" said Jin as Drago sped towards Pegasus.

"Not a chance! I just have to get pass those claws!" said Sho. "Faster! Go even faster Pegasus!" Pegasus collected more speed as it goes. "Faster! Faster now!" Pegasus went faster and passes Drago to the other side of the stadium, making Sho the winner of the second round.

"Hm, bummer." Said Jin. "He actually got me."

"Keep your head up Jin!" said Jasmine.

"Huh?" Jin looks at her then smiles. _Alright, I'll just win the next one then._ He thought. The third round is a stunt battle. The DJ (AGAIN -_-U) explains about the rules. A boy around 15 is listening to every word said. "Winning the final battle in this year's championship is gonna take mad skills." Said the boy. The two people from before are analyzing the stadium. "This is gonna be one harsh test I tell ya." Said one of them, the other is just chewing on some potato chips. Sho readied his bey, but was then stopped by Jin.

"Hang on." He said.

"Huh?" Sho was confused by this.

"Hang on? Why? Why Jin?" ask the DJ.

"Competing with a bey's three greatest elements, power, speed and technique isn't bad, but you're forgetting one more important thing." Said Jin. Jasmine looks at him confusingly. _Jin? What are you talking about? _She thought.

"And what is that?" ask Sho.

"A beybattle can be decided in one of three ways." Said Jin. "One way, is a stadium out. Another way is a throw out. And the third is a…"

"Huh? A sleepout?" Sho said in disbeliefe.

"So the stadium out and the throw out we take off the table." Said Jin. "And make this a sleep out only competition."

"What?!" Sho said.

"What did he say?" said a guy in the sky box.

"A 'sleep out only' he wants?" said Leon.

Jasmine is shocked by this. _Just what are you think-wait what?! Don't tell me you're doing this for fun! Jin, you're nuts! _Jasmine thought.

"Interesting." Said Sho. "You mean we should keep on battling until one of us collapses from exhaustion? I accept the challenge!"

Jasmine sweat dropped. _And he's an idiot. Reminds me of Zyro._

**-WBBA HQ-**

"A-a-a… a-choo!" Zyro sneezed. "Geez, am I catching a cold?"

**-Back at the Match-**

Jin smirks, the man at the sky box (which is actually the chairman) agreed and they aim their wheelz/beys (A/N: I don't know what to call them now. I think I'll stick with 'beys' then).

"Let it Rip!" both beys directly head towards each other and clashed in mid-air. Pegasus was thrown into the air and barely manages to land.

"I got you!" said Jin. Drago sped towards Pegasus.

"You gotta catch me first!" said Sho. "Pegasus!" Pegasus manages to avoid the attack and Drago clashed with its side.

"Go now Drago!" said Jin. Drago turned around and charged at Pegasus again. "You won't escape. Chase 'em!" Drago started chasing Pegasus and clashed to its side again.

"Not yet!" Pegasus landed and waited for Drago. "If I come at you from below, your six blades can't get to me can they?" said Sho.

"Say what?" Pegasus charged at Drago and both beys landed in the obstacle course of the stadium. "Pegasus, where is it?" said Jin.

"Right here!" Pegasus came right around the corner of the stadium and crashed into Drago. It went around a spike to see Drago gone.

"What? It's gone." said Sho.

"Look again!" said Jin. Drago suddenly appeared and charged straight towards Pegasus.

"You're as good as always!" said Sho.

"This battle is just getting started." Said Jin. Their beys clashed over and over again as everyone are amazed at their battle. _Sho is starting to get tired, so the next one should finish it. _Thought Jasmine.

"The next hit will end it. Go Drago!" said Jin. Drago went up to the ramp and landed a few feet from Pegasus. Then it started to spin in circles over and over again. Jasmine was surprised by this. _By spinning in a circle, it's turning the six blades on its side into some kind of armor. It's almost like a shuriken that's been thrown to an opponent! _Thought Jasmine.

"Okay Sho, here goes! Special move, Dragon Destruction Thunderer Slash!" Drago started to spin faster and soon, just as Jasmine predicted, it forms into some kind of giant shuriken and attacks Pegasus and it went to the electric ropes.

"No way, that just can't happen. I've worked too hard to get to the finals. Pegasus is still spinning so forget about me giving up!" said Sho. Pegasus started to spin faster. "Don't quit Pegasus. Spin fast, spin faster. Turn the opponent's power and the stadium itself into your own strength. Don't give up to the very end. Take one hundred percent of their power and give them two hundred percent back. That is how I beybattle. That is my beyspirit!" Pegasus got out of the electric ropes and charged towards Drago. "Go get 'em Pegasus!"

"Hit 'em! Special move, Pegasus Techion Winger!" Pegasus charged towards Drago. Another explosion occurred as everyone protected their eyes from the light. In the middle of the stadium, Drago was trapped in the cracks at the bottom of the stadium, not spinning. Pegasus was spinning around it. "That decides it! Sho is the winner, the champion of the world!" said DJ.

"You did a good job Pegasus." Said Sho while catching his bey. "Everyone, I did it!" he said, holding up Pegasus.

"I can't believe you turned the tables in the last minute." Said Jin.

"Hmph! He was finally able to use his full power at the point of defeat. That's just like him." Said Leon. "but that's because you had the amazing power to push himself at the very edge of his abilities. I'm still bumbed out that you beat me in the semi-finals, but I must admit, you really are a strong blader." Jin smirked at this.

"Nice job Sho." Said Leon.

"Leon!" Sho turned to them. "yea but I couldn't have done it at all without your support." Sho ran up to them. "thanks a lot Leon. And you!" he said to Jin. "thank you too Jin." He held up his hand.

"Uh… okay." Jin took it and they shook hands.

"So Sho has become this year's champion! And once again, the top three are the members of team Estrella! Amazingly, team Estrella has won all of the tournaments!" said DJ. Sho and Leon waved to the crowd while Jin just look as calm as ever. Outside, six mysterious figures are watching what just took place.

"Looks like the time has come at last." Said one of them. Then, he gave out a hysterical laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the second chapter. Hope you like it! R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. The Dominators Attack!

**Chapter 3: The Dominators Attack**

The three people from the sky box gave Sho a golden trophy.

"Congrats. That really was a wonderful battle." Said the chairman.

"Thank you Ryan." Said Sho. Everyone clapped their hands for them.

"Team Estrella has also taken the top three spots in every single tournament everywhere and were crediting the team for the new age of beywheelz!" said DJ.

Sho held up the trophy. "I did it everyone!"

Soon, everyone left the stadium. Sho, Jin and Leon are just talking when Jasmine ran up to them.

"Jin! Hey Jin!" she called out.

They stop and look to see her panting. "Jasmine?" Jin said.

"W-wait, you two know each other?" ask Sho.

"Yea. We're old friends." Said Jin.

Jasmine stood up properly this time. "That's true. By the way, I've been thinking it over and I made up my mind."

"Made up your mind?" ask Leon.

"That's right. I want to join team Estrella." Said Jasmine.

"Say what?" ask Sho. "You wanna join us?"

"Yea." Jasmine replied. "I don't have a beywheelz, but I could at least be useful to you guys."

"Useful? What are you talking about?" ask Leon.

"I-it's complicated. I'll explain later, but for now, yes or no?" ask Jasmine, with full determination.

"What use are you to us if you don't have a beywheelz?" ask Leon.

Jasmine was caught off guard by this. "W-well I… I could um… I-I… Oh, I don't know! I just want to battle alongside you guys even if I use a beyblade instead of a beywheelz!"

"Wait." Said Jin. He dug into his pocket and tossed something to Jasmine. "I've actually been planning to give that to you."

Jasmine caught it. She saw that it was a gold and silver colored beywheelz. "Whoa, Master Wing Galleon."

Jin just gave her a small nod. "That way you can battle with us. It has the same function as your beyblade."

"I guess it couldn't hurt to have another member." Said Sho. "Okay you're in!"

"Hold on a sec!" said Leon. "She doesn't even know anything about beywheelz."

"Actually, I kinda do." Said Jasmine. "I'm a pretty fast learner, so even if this is the first time I use a beywheelz, I should be able to catch up quickly."

"And we'll help you." Said Sho. Jin nodded while Leon just muttered "Fine."

The next day, Sho and Leon are battling while Jasmine is practicing on her own. Jin was cleaning his bey while watching the battle. Sho won the battle.

"Rats! Let's go again." Said Leon

"No problem. I'll battle you as many times as you like." Said Sho. They readied their beys and took aim.

"Wait a minute!" said a boy.

"Huh?" Jin looks up to see a crowd surrounding Sho and Leon. Everyone keeps asking them to battle and to join team Estrella.

"That's the sprit kids." Said Sho.

"No don't do that." Said Leon. "Battling them would be a complete waste of time. You should battle with me again instead." At this point Jin and Jasmine walk up to them.

"Wow. I joined the team and he didn't make comments like that." Said Jasmine.

"That's because I told him about your skills last night." Said Jin.

"Oh." Was all that Jasmine could say.

"Hey don't be like that." Said Sho. "Everyone came here because they want to join our team, like Jasmine. We should be honored by it. Let's encourage them. That's the bey way, right Jin and Jasmine?"

"Exactly." said Jasmine.

"That's right. Leon?" said Jin.

Leon sighs. "Okay fine then. Let's go you guys. One time only!"

"I'll sit out on this one." Said Jasmine. "These kids seem to adore you guys more."

"You sure?" ask Sho.

"Positive." Said Jasmine. Soon, everyone lined up in three stadiums.

"Let it Rip!" everyone launched their beys.

"Race on through Pegasus!" Pegasus sped towards the other side of the stadium and caused his opponents to stop spinning. "I won this one."

"Go now Drago!" Drago smashed into its opponent and sends them flying.

"You really call that an attack? That didn't even tickle. Send 'em flying Leone!" Leone smashes into its opponent and they flew out of the stadium as all three bladers caught their beys.

"Hmph! Crash, race stunt. No matter what type you use, you can't even come close to us." Said Leon. "You're dreaming if you think we'll let you onto our team at that level. I'm still fine with Jasmine joining us, but that's only because Jin says she's powerful. But to you guys, well to suggest it, it's just insulting!"

"What?!" said everyone.

"Hey take it easy Leon." Said Sho. "A beybattle is about having fun, trying hard and giving it your all. The important thing is to have fun together, right?"

"You're way too nice to people." said Leon. "If we battle against weak opponents then it'll just slow down our training. That's all."

"Sometimes I think you forget that you weren't always this strong, my dear Leon." Said Jin.

"Yea man. Take a chill pill why don't 'cha?" sad Jasmine.

"Say what?" said Leon.

"One cannot gain true strength without training hard every day. I think their will to challenge stronger opponents is impressive." Said Jin.

"Aww…" said the other bladers.

"Give them a chance Leon. You didn't complain when I joined." Said Jasmine.

"Wait, you join team Estella? Since when?" ask a boy.

"Yesterday, after the tournament. Jin let me on board, along with these two." Said Jasmine.

"No way. Are you a strong wheeler as well?" ask a girl.

"Well… I guess you could say that." Jasmine said sheepishly.

Leon let out a sigh. "Training everyday huh? Okay. If you really insist Jin, I will give them one more chance, just for you."

"Seriously? No way!" the kids started to get excited.

"Yes, but my way." Said Leon.

"Huh?"

"This… not good." Said Jasmine.

**-Later-**

"Let it Rip!"

The kids launched their beys. The beys ran up a tall ramp, but stops spinning and fall back down.

A boy picked up his bey. "It's hopeless. Like anyone could jump that high."

"I know. But if we can't do it, Leon won't battle us." Said another boy.

"This is completely crazy I tell ya!" said another.

"Let it Rip!"

"Go now!" Said a boy.

"Hit it now!" said his opponent.

Both beys charges pass each other.

"I didn't work." Said a boy.

"Doing 30 jumping attacks in a row is way too tuff." Said another boy.

"But I'm not gonna give up." Said another. "Someway, somehow, I'm gonna do this!" He launched his bey. "Go now! Go through those sharp spikes in less than 10 seconds!" The bey went through the spikes, but slowed down and stopped once it reached the other side. "This is so hard."

"What's going on over there?" ask a boy.

"Well you see…" another boy whispered something to his ear.

"For real? Okay, I gotta get on with the action too." Said the first boy.

The rumor spread out quickly around town and soon, everyone was training hard to become like Sho, Jin, Leon and Jasmine.

**-At DREAM HQ-**

"Wow, how great." Said Ryan. "Ever since this last tournament, everyone's interest in beywheelz has skyrocketed through the roof."

"A rumor has been spreading that anyone who does well enough can join Estrella." Said a blonde man on his left. "That seems to spark this beywheelz boom."

"After they each show great battle skills, no wonder everyone wants to join. But this is good isn't it?" said Ryan. "You know, I've been thinking, it'll be great if all these kids work hard and more wheelers like Sho, Jin, Leon and the new member, Jasmine immerge."

A pink haired woman, that was standing to his right, adjusts her glasses. "Well then, we will get on to work on the next preparations immediately."

"Yes. Please do." Said Ryan. Both the man and woman exited the room.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. I can't wait for the next tournament." Said Ryan.

**-With the Kids-**

"Okay. This time, we got it. Let it Rip!" everyone launched their beys and they sped up a ramp, only to fall back down afterwards.

**-On the Roof of a Tall Building-**

"Hmph! everyone keeps talking about team Estrella." Said a ginger haired boy.

"I don't like it." Said a black haired boy.

"I think it's about time we get started." Said a taller black haired boy. A golden haired man smirked and they jumped down.

**-With the Kids-**

"I will never, never give up!" said a boy. Everyone aimed when suddenly the taller black haired boy landed behind them. His name is Gigante.

"Let it Rip!" he said. The kids watched as the bey went up above the ramp and landed on the roof of another building.

"No way!" said some of the boys.

The other black haired boy landed behind another boy. His name is David. "Go Herculeo!" the bey crashed to its opponent and sends it flying.

"What gives?" said the kids.

"Let it Rip!" said another kid. Then a silver haired boy launched his bey and went across the spike stadium. His name is Sting. "Go Scorpio!" he said. Soon, the kids are all surrounded by wheelers in black suits.

"Who are these guys anyway?" asked a boy.

"So you guys really want to join Estrella that much huh?" asked David.

"Of course!" said a boy.

"Estrella is the strongest beywheelz team in the world." Said another boy. "Any wheeler would wanna join them in a heartbeat!"

"The strongest huh?" said Sting.

"Up 'till now maybe, but from now on, the strongest beywheelz team is a new one." Said Gigante.

"It's us, the Dominators, got it?" said David.

"The Dominators?" ask the kids.

"If you're with us, then even Estrella's not a threat. The Dominators will crush them each, one by one. The entire beywheelz world will be ours!" said David.

"No one will bother you." Said Gigante. "Join us now while you have a chance. If you do, we'll spare you a terrible fate."

"Spare us?" ask a boy.

"What're they talking about?" said another. "They seem a lot more serious of beywheelz then we are."

"Sho would never lose to the likes of you guys." Said another boy. All the kids agreed on that statement.

"Bad move." Said David.

"We gave you a chance. No complaining later." Said Gigante. Sting, David and Gigante raised their launchers.

"Hey, what gives?" ask a boy.

"What are you gonna do to us?" ask another.

"You need to find out what happens to foolish people who don't listen to us." Said David.

Sting licked his lips. "We will make an example of you."

"GO!" said Gigante.

"Let it Rip!" The team known as the Dominators launched their beys.

"Ahh! Let it Rip!" said the kids.

"Kick 'em around, Herculeo!" said David. It took out three beys.

"Ahh! My beautiful bey!" said a boy.

"Go Gill!" said Gigante.

"So, we need to work together too. And do it fast!" said a boy.

"Go now! Don't quit!" said another boy. Their beys charged towards Gill, but it disappeared.

"Huh? It disappeared?" said a boy.

"If you're looking for Gill, it's above you!" said Gigante.

"What?!" The kids looked up to see Gill falling from the sky and landing at where their beys are.

Three other kids were running away from Sting. "Come on now. If you don't run faster, I'm gonna catch you!" Scorpio charged forward.

"Ah! Stay away!" said a boy.

"Oh, my, my. Have you already had enough? Too bad. Scorpio!" Scorpio took out a bey which caused it to take out the other two beys. "Getting your friend's beys mixed up in it as well. That's just awful." Said Sting. More bladers are taking out the kids' beys.

Two boys took shelter in an alley way and a swarm of bladers passed by.

"These guys are trouble." Said a boy.

"This is crazy." Said the other.

"You two. Don't go thinking you can escape from us." Said a voice from behind. The boys turned around to see two people, one with ginger hair and the other with golden hair, standing behind them.

"You blew it. The Dominators gave you a nice offer and you said no." said the golden haired one.

"Now we'll make sure you'll never use your beys again." Said the ginger haired boy. The entire gang are surrounding the boys and from a distance a boy and a girl fled to get help.

**-Back at the Park-**

Jasmine was lying down; humming a song; Sho and Leon were battling again, while Jin was just standing around.

"Okay, this will be the last one." Said Sho.

"Let it Rip!" Sho and Leon both launched their beys. They clashed and form and explosion before returning to their owners.

"Phew, let's stop here for today." Said Sho.

"Tomorrow I'll even the scores for sure." Said Leon.

"Hey, that was a really solid battle we just had there Leon." Said Sho. Then he noticed Jin. "Huh? What's the matter Jin?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering why no one has come back yet." Said Jin.

At this Jasmine sat up and walked over to him. "Now that you mention it, it has been pretty quiet. It's like the entire city has come to a standstill." She said.

"No biggie. Those kids won't be able to pass all the challenges I gave them." said Leon. "Which means the three of us can focus on our own training. Well, four if we count Jasmine." At that statement, Jasmine's eyes sharpen, but she maintains her calmness. Only Jin seems to notice it, but didn't say a word.

"You are a tricky one Leon." Said Sho.

"Help us!" Came a voice.

"Huh?" Sho, Jin, Leon and Jasmine looked to see a boy and a girl running towards them.

"Sho!" said the boy.

"Jin, Leon, Jasmine!" said the girl.

"They smashed our beywheelz." Said the boy.

"Please, help us." Pleaded the girl. "Leon!"

The team exchange glances.

**-With the Dominators-**

The Dominators are wrecking the kids' beys.

"Stop it!" shouted a boy.

"You already won the fight, isn't that enough? Why do you have to keep wrecking our beys?" said another.

"Why? Well, let us tell you." Said the golden haired boy.

"Dominators are the only one allowed to be real wheelers, that's why. No one else is allowed to use a bey." Said the ginger haired one.

"So we will destroy any beys that don't belong to us. understand?" Said Gigante.

"David! Gigante!" said the golden haired one.

"Yes. Big bro." said Gigante.

"Let's do this Gigante." Said David.

Gill and Herculeo each took out abbey and sends it flying to a pile of other defeated beys.

"Now Sting!" ordered the ginger haired boy.

"I got it!" he said. "If you're going to do something, do it thoroughly. Scorpio!" Sting launched Scorpio.

"Ah! He's going for our beywheelz!" said a boy.

"Stop it!" said the other kids.

"Go now!" said Sting. Scorpio charged at the pile of beys.

"Let it Rip!" Another bey came and took out Scorpio.

"WHAT?!" said Sting. The Dominators looked to see Sho, Leon, Jin and Jasmine coming their way with a boy and a girl.

"Stop now! Just what do you think you're doing?" said Sho.

"Sho!" said a boy.

"Jin!" said another boy.

"Leon!" said another.

"Jasmine!" said a girl. Jasmine was a bit embarrassed by this. _Have I become famous in just one day? _She thought sheepishly. A boy ran up to them. "Those guys are mean. They come outta nowhere and started coming after our beys. They're a bunch of bullies."

Leon looked around to see the pile of defeated beys and some other beys stuck to the wall. "You creeps!" he said.

"Hm… So Estrella has shown up." Said the golden haired boy.

"Like moths to a flame I'd say huh?" said the ginger haired one next to him. "Should we just take care of them right here and now?"

"What did you say?" said Sho. "Let's do it! I don't know what your deal is, but I'm not gonna allow you to trash everyone's beys. If it's a battle you want, then you got one." Sho readied his bey, only to be stopped by Leon.

"Wait. I'll take care of this." Said Leon.

"Huh?" said Sho.

"Leon?" said Jin, Jasmine just looked at him questioningly.

"I'm already bumbed out because my training was interrupted once today, and now these guys show up and start causing problems. That just tears it! I don't care who wants to go, my Leone will send you flying!" said Leon while pointing his bey around.

"Wait Leon!" said Sho. But Jin put a hand on his shoulder. "Hang on Sho. Let's just leave this to Leon."

"A power type Leone huh?" said David. "In that case-"

"Hold on. There's no need for you to fight big bro." said Gigante. "Leave this to my Gill okay?" Gigante walked forward and aimed his bey. "The stadium is this whole street. There will be no stadium outs or throw outs. We'll keep battling until one of us stops moving. Is that clear pal?"

"Fine." Said Leon. "In exchange, if you lose, then you all have to get out of here at once, agreed?"

"_If_ I lose." Said Gigante.

"Let's go. 3," said Leon.

"2," said Gigante.

"1… Let it Rip!" Leon and Gigante both launched their beys and Leone charged forward.

"A power type, such as Leone against Gigante's Gill, a balance type would be trouble." Said David. "But since Gigante's so big and strong, his launch gives Gill much more power than usual."

"So it's no different from a power type bey, understand?" said Gigante. The two beys clashed and Leone was sent flying backwards.

"Come on!" said Leon.

"Leone lost in a power clash?" said Sho.

"Not good." Said Jasmine.

"Go hard Gill!" Gill, again sent Leone flying.

"That doesn't look good." Said a boy.

"Dodge it Leon." Said Sho.

"Dodge it?" said Leon. "Fat chance!" Leone clashed with Gill again.

"You should have run like your friend suggested buddy." Said Gigante. "What's wrong? Maybe I should just finish you off right now."

"Dream on." Said Leon. "I have my own ways of doing things. I won't go out easily on a guy like you!"

"Leon!" said Sho.

"Take a look at that Sho." Jin pointed to the pile of beys.

"Leon, careful!" said Sho.

"There's no way my Leone will lose in a battle of power." Said Leon. "I will be the one who finish you! RAAAAAAAAAA!" Leone sent Gill flying into the air.

"Alright!" said the kids.

"That's no big deal." Said Gigante. Gill bounced off a metal banister and sent Leone flying towards a brick wall. "Hit 'em again!" Gill came down from the sky and sent Leone flying to a wall again.

"Ha! Good! Keep that up! Keep on attacking me!" said Leon.

"What did you say?" said Gigante confusingly. "Each time it smash into the wall, Leone loses some of its famous power, isn't that the case? So don't act so tuff." Gill came down from the sky and sends Leone flying to the brick wall again. This also caused the beys that are stuck to fall off.

"There's my bey." Said a boy.

"Let's get 'em." Said another.

"Thanks so much for my bey. Thank you Leon." Said the first boy.

"Why you!" said Gigante.

"I get it. Leon was doing that on purpose to get everyone's beys back." Said Sho.

"It's hard to believe, but he's a good guy." Said Jin. Jasmine just nods.

"Now I can fight without worrying about anything else." Said Leon. "Leone!" Leone spun faster and soon created a tornado.

"Hey, what'd you think you're doing?" said Gigante.

"Now it's my turn pal." Said Leon. "Hit 'em. Special move, Leone, Wall of Typhoon!"

"Noooo!" Gill was being sucked into the tornado. Gill hit the tornado, causing it to explode and it went to a brick wall, slowing to a stop.

"Yes sir! Sleep out baby!" said Sho. The kids cheer in Leon's victory.

"Now, about your promise," he said while catching Leone. "Get out of here now! ALL OF YOU!"

"Huh! I can't believe you lost to a guy like Leon." Said the ginger haired boy.

"Oh well. The fight has only just begun." Came a voice from above. Sho and the others look to see two masked figures standing on top of a building, one is a female and the other is a male. "Team Estrella, you will be completely destroyed." Said the male.

"But until we have defeated you and take over the beywheelz world, we will continue to hunt down other wheelers." Said the female.

"Who are you?" asked Sho.

"We'll make you regret that you ever challenged us!" said the golden haired boy.

"Count on it!" said the ginger haired one. They leapt up and disappeared, yet the figure's crazy laughter could still be heard.

"The Dominators." Said Sho. "Who are those clowns?"

**Chapter 3. That took longer than expected. And for those who read my stories, please review. That way I'll be supported to create longer chapters! Thanks. R&R!**


	4. The Fateful Tag-Team Battle

**Chapter 4: The Fateful Tag-Team Battle**

"This is an emergency announcement, the Dominators, that mysterious army who attacked a wheeler street area of downtown the other day, continues to appear all over the Stection City creating chaos." Said DJ.

"Dominators?" ask the kids.

**-In Another Part of The City-**

A Dominator is spraying their logo on a stadium. "Listen up! From now on, the dominators control all of beywheelz." He said to the group of kids surrounded by a group of wheelers.

"Who's this follower? Everyone's free to play with beywheelz whenever they want." Said a boy.

"No one's gonna listen to what you say, understand?" said another boy.

"Then you leave us with no choice." The wheeler aimed his bey at them and so did the others.

"Stop!" came a voice. The kids and wheelers looked up to see Sho.

"Let it Rip!" Sho launched Pegasus and it caused an explosion.

**-With Jin-**

"Go now Drago!" Jin said as he launched his bey. Drago charged at four Dominator beys and sends them flying.

"Retreat!" The Dominator bladers fled the scene. The group of kids behind Jin ran up to him.

"Thank you Jin." Said a boy.

Jin caught Drago. "They just keep coming."

"The Dominators have only one goal: to frighten wheelers with their power as they try to bring the entire beywheelz world under their control. They are dangerous. Everyone, please be careful!" said DJ.

**-At Bey Park-**

Three boys are surrounded by Dominator wheelers.

"Roar Leone!" said Leon as he launched his bey. "Leone, Wall of Typhoon!" Leone created a tornado and sent the Dominators' beys flying.

"We'll remember this!" said one of them before they left.

"Thanks, you saved us." Said a boy.

Leone returned to Leon's hand. "Don't thank me, okay? You're gonna have to learn to protect yourself."

"We wish we could. But we aren't strong enough to fight them off. That's all there is to it." Said the boy.

"We wanna get stronger, but when they come at us all at once like that, we can't even practice." Said the second boy.

"The thing is Leon…" said the third.

"Yea?" ask Leon.

"Could you stay with us just for a little bit longer? Just while we're training to get better ya know?" said the third boy.

"No way! Do it yourself!" Leon started walking away.

"C'mon! Help us Leon!" said the first boy.

"Just for a little while. We wanna be able to train without worrying about the Dominators." Said the second.

"Leon!" said all three boys at once.

Leon stopped and went to a bench on one side of the park, not too far from the boys and lay across it. "This is just because I'm tired and I need to rest. Once I take a short break, I'm outta here."

"Leon." Said the first boy.

"Oh thank you!" said the third.

"Yes, let's train while we have a chance, okay guys?" Said the second.

"Those nasty Dominators are going down once we get stronger, that's for sure!" said the first. The three kids ran to a stadium and began practicing. Leon watched as they began to battle and then lay down on the bench.

**-With Jasmine-**

She was walking through a cliff area with a device on her ear. "Dominators, dominators, dominators." She said. She let out a sigh. "'Go look for clues outside of town Jasmine.' Seriously Sho, what am I looking for exactly?" She wandered around a bit more. Then two people came up behind her.

"Jasmine Tategami I presume."

"Huh?" Jasmine looked behind her to see a man with golden hair with another with ginger hair. "Well, my real name is actually Jasmine Sapphire. Who are you?"

"I'm Odin." Said the golden haired one.

"And I'm Glen." Said the ginger haired one.

"We are just travelers from another city." Said Odin.

"Travelers huh?" said Jasmine. "Well, let me give you a piece of advice then. Whatever you do, keep a look out for the Dominators. They're a gang of wheelers that's trying to take over the beywheelz world."

"Dominators huh?" said Glen, chuckling slightly.

"Interesting." Said Odin, smirking.

"Yea…" said Jasmine. Then she suddenly jumped back and aimed her launcher at them. "Let it Rip!" She launched Gallon and it charged towards Odin and Glen.

"Let it Rip!" Glen launched his bey. "Go Fireblaze!" the two beys clashed, creating an explosion.

"I knew it! You're one of them!" said Jasmine, growling slightly.

"Yes, we are." Said Odin. "And the two of us are the top wheelers in the gang."

"Tch. Whatever. Go, Master Wing Galleon!" Galleon and Fireblaze clashed over and over again.

"Well, since you're the newest member, I'll give you some credit and end your misery right away." said Glen. "Special move, Fireblaze, Inferno Claw!" Fireblaze started to spin faster and soon, flames were appearing. The flames sent Galleon and Jasmine flying.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

**-At DREAM HQ-**

"Who are those guys anyway?" Asked Sho. "No matter how many times we chase them off, they just pop up somewhere new." Sho and Jin are standing in front of Ryan's desk in his office.

"We just can't keep this up on our own forever." Said Jin.

"Do you know who they really are Ryan?" asked Sho.

"I'm having Matthew and Lucy investigate that, but they have learned nothing at all yet." Said Ryan.

Just then, Matthew and Lucy came in. "Unfortunately, we still don't know anything." Said Matthew (Matt).

"Nothing? No clues?" asked Sho.

"All data from the world championships and all other tournaments held under Stection City have been searched, but there's not even a single word of them in the public records." Said Lucy. "They're not even mentioned once. It's like they don't exist at all."

"And none of the beys they use have never been seen before by our people. So the question is, where were these super strong wheelers up 'till now?" said Ryan.

"So all we know about them is that they wanna take over the beywheelz world? That's all we have to go on?" said Sho.

"But if they keep acting like bullies, they'll only turn everyone against them, isn't that the case?" said Jin.

"I wonder if that's really true." Said Lucy.

"Hm?"

"Not everyone is able to stand up to the dominators like team Estrella is able to." Said Lucy. "Most people feel like the dominators are too strong and they're afraid of them."

"Joining the dominators is better than being destroyed by them they feel." Said Matt. "That's likely for some wheelers to do."

"That's not good." Said Sho.

"Beys should never be used to force others to do their bidding, never. We must stop their attacks somehow, and soon." Said Ryan.

"But, how can we?" asked Lucy.

"Not sure." Said Ryan.

"Ha-ha. Looks like you're in a quite the difficult position." Came a voice. The computer switched screens from the attack to the two mask figures from yesterday.

"I know you. You're both with the dominators." Said Sho.

"No way. How did you hack into the DREAM headquarters' computer?" asked Matt.

"If you'd like, we could try to work something out." Said the masked male. "With you, DREAM's founder and former well-known, respected and genius wheeler, Ryan Landstone."

"Work something out?" asked Ryan.

"We admire your many achievements, please make no mistake about that." Said the male.

"When it was brand new, beywheelz had its rules defined by you and became a competition." Said the female. "And by organizing DREAM, you succeeded in turning it into a popular form of sport entertainment."

"And now, after your wheeler career was ended by an unfortunate accident, you're working to expand beywheelz as the chairman of DREAM." Said the male.

"Ryan?" said Sho.

"We wanna take control of the beywheelz world that you developed without damaging it." Said the male. "So why don't we have a single beybattle to decide things?"

"A beybattle huh?" asked Sho.

"A beywheelz battle is the only way to decide who has authority." Said the male. "If DREAM's representative wins, we will stop our attacks. However,"

"If you lose, DREAM will be ours and we have team Estrella and all other wheelers become our followers, and you'll all belong to the Dominators." Said the female.

"No, you jokers!" said Sho. "Who in the right mind would become your followers?"

"Forget it. Beywheelz belongs to all those who loves beys, that's just the way it is." Said Ryan. "It's not up to me to make such a decision."

"We'll give you some time to think on it." Said the male.

"We'll be waiting for you at this place." said the female. The screen then showed a rocky cliff that's just outside of town.

"At Danger Mine, come see us." Said the male. "We hope you make the right decision." With that, they disappeared.

"Huh? Hey! Come back!" said Sho. "Clowns! They don't care about anyone but themselves. They aren't even considering how hard Ryan worked to make DREAM what it is today. So now…"

"Hey Sho." Said Jin, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"What is it Jin?" asked Sho.

"Isn't that the place where you asked Jasmine to look around?" asked Jin, pointing at the location on the screen.

"Huh?" Sho looked and realized what Jin was saying then gasped. "Yea, it is! The Dominators must have gotten to her!"

"Then we have to go!" said Jin.

"Yea, let's go Jin!" said Sho. They ran towards the door.

"Huh? Where are you going?" asked Ryan.

Sho and Jin stopped at their tracks. "To the place they're waiting of course." Said Sho. "We will decide this once and for all."

"Wait up." Said Ryan. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"I don't think they're gonna fight fair. Why would they?" said Lucy. "What if it's just a trap?"

"We'll deal with that if it happens, but now, we know where they are so we're going right away. We'll go there and crush all of 'em." Said Sho.

"Yea, and besides, our friend could be captured by them." said Jin.

"We need to go now. See ya!" said Sho. And with that, they ran out.

"Wait! Sho! Jin!" said Ryan. But they were already gone.

**-With Leon-**

The three kids are still practicing. Leon looked up at the sky then sat up.

**-In the Rocky Cliffs-**

Sho and Jin were walking through on a cliff to their destination.

"The location they gave should be somewhere around here." Said Jin, slightly panting.

"Hey there Dominators!" said Sho. "If you're here, come on out!"

"Goodness me," came a male's voice. "If it isn't the number one wheeler, Sho Tenma."

"And his little friend Jin Ryu." came a female voice. They looked up to see holograms of the two mask figures.

Sho readied his bey. "Well let's get started."

"Patients. Since you, Estrella's number one and number two came all the way here, We're gonna show you our finest hospitality." Said the male. "Follow us." Then the holograms disappeared and reappeared again and again and lead Sho and Jin to a stadium.

"So, do you like it?" said the female. She and the male are standing on the cliff, right above them.

"For your opponents we have prepared the dominators top two, Odin and Glen to battle you." Said the male. Then, Odin and Glen leapt beside them and walked forward to let Sho and Jin see them.

"Those two guys?" asked Sho.

"Our turn to fight you has finally arrived." Said Glen.

"So they're the dominator's top two." Said Jin.

"Interesting. Let's just go do this." Said Sho. "No matter who the opponent is, let's take 'em out."

"Yes well," said Glen.

"Before we do, we thought that you might want to see your friend there." Said Odin pointing towards Jasmine, who was lying unconscious on the other side of the stadium. She was covered in scratches and burnt marks while Galleon was stuck in between cracks in the ground.

"Jasmine!" The two boys ran over to her.

Jin was holding her while Sho sat across him. "Hey Jasmine, wake up will ya." Said Sho.

Little by little, her eyes open up. "S-Sho? Jin?"

"Yea, it's us. Just hang on." Said Sho.

"What happened to you?" asked Jin.

"I-I was… battling him." Said Jasmine while eyeing Glen, who smirked.

"Well, yea but… how did you get all these scratches?" asked Jin.

"I-I… He… used his special move… didn't… even have a chance… to defend myself." She winched in pain.

"Okay, we get that part but how did _you _get these scratches?" asked Sho.

"It got… to me… too. He's… too… strong for me to…urgh… handle…" She said.

"Alright, don't worry, we'll even the score for you." Said Sho. Jasmine just gave him a small nod. Jin put her down and they went to battle.

"This will be a two on two tag-team battle." Said Odin.

"This wall of stone will be considered part of the stadium, agreed?" Said Glen.

"In other words, even if we hit that it won't count as a stadium out?" said Sho. "That's fine with us!"

"But, be careful. If you fly over the edge of the cliff, it won't end in a simple stadium out, your precious bey will be gone for good, Get it?" said Glen. Sho growled but eventually nodded.

"In this great battle between both teams top two, a throw out would be too boring." Said the male. "So we'll block both corners with electric rope." The man snapped his fingers and the electric ropes appear.

"Whatever you want. There's no way we'll lose." Said Sho. "Let's get started." Both wheelers aimed their launchers.

"Glad you're so excited." Said Glen. "Fireblaze!"

"I wonder how long their excitement will last." Said Odin. Both bladers aimed their beys as well.

Then sounds of a helicopter could be heard. DJ could be seen hanging from it. "NO WAY! TALK ABOUT A REALLY UNEXPECTED BATTLE IN A REALLY UNEXPECTED PLACE!" shouted DJ.

"Huh? DJ?" said Jin.

"Here we go!" said Sho. "3," he and Jin aimed their beys again.

"2," said Glen.

"1," said Odin.

"Let it Rip!" All four beys are launched.

"THE FOUR BEYS ARE RACING AROUND THE STADIUM. IT LOOKS LIKE THE TWO DOMINATORS' BEYS ARE SPEED TYPES. THIS SHOULD BE QUICK!" shouted DJ.

"Go now Pegasus!" Pegasus raced towards the other two beys and passed through them.

"No way!" said Glen.

"OKAY! IT SEEMS THAT PEGASUS IS STILL ON TOP OF THE SPEED DEPARTMENT! IT JUST FLEW PAST THE ENEMY BASE LIKE THEY WERE JUST STANDING STILL OUT THERE!" commentated DJ.

"My speed is something you can't match." Said Sho. "Pegasus!" Pegasus turned around just before it hit the ropes.

"WHAT A SKILLFUL MOVE BY PEGASUS! NOW, IT CAN DELIVER A PINCER ATTACK WITH JIN'S DRAGO!" DJ shouted.

Jin looked up at him. _Why is DJ here at the duel? _He thought.

"Let's go Jin!" said Sho, snapping him out of his train of thoughts.

"Huh?" He looked at Sho and narrowed his eyes. _Okay, right now, I have to focus on the battle. _"Go Drago!" Drago sped towards Glen and Odin's beys.

"Huh! That's not happening!" said Glen. Fireblaze used the claws on its side to help it turn around without going in a circle and charged straight at Pegasus.

"What now?" said Sho.

"Did you really think Fireblaze was just a speed bey pal?" said Glen. Fireblaze attacked Pegasus with the claws and sends it flying towards the cliff.

"Pegasus no!" Sho said. Pegasus smashed into the cliff and barely managed to land back in the stadium. Meanwhile, Drago and Odin's bey, Destroyer, are locked in a fierce clash and it sent Drago flying.

"Go Drago!" Drago charged towards Destroyer again.

"It's no use." Said Odin. Destroy blocked the attack with its side.

"That attack gear is really though." Said Jin. "It's like that bey is being protected by a shield."

"WICKED! THE DOMINATOR BEYS ARE BOTH EQUIPED WITH POWERFULL ATTACK GEAR! WHEN I FOLLOWED AN ANNONYMOUS TIP TO THESE MOUNTAINS, I NEVER IMAGINED I WOULD FIND SUCH AN INTENSE BATTLE!" Said DJ loudly. "I CAN ONLY HOPE THAT EVERYONE WATCHING IN STECTION CITY CAN FEEL THIS INTENSITY TOO!"

**-In Stection City-**

A group of kids are watching what's taking place at the mountains.

"Hey, look there." Said a boy, pointing to a screen.

**-At the Park-**

A group of kids are running across the park.

"Huh?" Leon said as he noticed them.

"What's up guys?" ask a boy that was training. "What's the big hurry?"

"Sho and Jin are battling the Dominators. You guys should come too." One of them said. Then they ran off.

"Huh? What did he say?" ask Leon while sitting up.

**-Back at the Battle-**

Pegasus and Fireblaze keeps on attacking each other.

"I can't keep getting hit by those attacks and assaults." Said Sho. "Aim for the front, now!"

"Huh! This guy isn't nearly as lame as I hoped." Said Glen.

"Aim for the side with no attack gear." Said Jin. "Now Drago!" Drago charged at its target.

"I won't allow it!" said Odin. Then, both beys started to spin around in a circle.

**-Stection City-**

A group of kids are watching the battle through a floating screen. Leon arrived at the scene.

"Those dominators have to go down!" said a boy.

"THIS BACK AND FORTH BATTLE CONTINUES! NEITHER TEAM IS BACKING DOWN AT ALL! CAN OUR TEAM ESTRELLA COME OUT ON TOP? OR WILL IT BE THE DOMINATORS!" said DJ.

"No way. They just took off without me?" said Leon.

**-At the Battle-**

"Pegasus, go hard now!" Pegasus charged at its opponent.

"Learn when to give up, or you'll end up like your friend there!" said Glen, reffering to Jasmine. Fireblaze used its side as a ramp for Pegasus and dodges the attack.

"That's not good." Said Sho as Pegasus flew into the sky.

"It's over buddy!" said Glen. Fireblaze turned around to attack Pegasus and sends it flying.

"No Pegasus!" said Sho.

"SAY WHAT? IF IT'S A STADIUM OUT FOR PEGASUS HERE, IT'LL FALL ALL THE WAY TO THE BOTTOM OF THE VALLEY!" said DJ.

"Pegasus!" said Jin, growling slightly. "Go Drago!" Drago then charged to the side of the stadium.

"What goes on?" asked Odin.

Drago charged and used the side of the stadium as a ramp to help it save Pegasus.

"WHOA! JIN'S DRAGO STOPS PEGASUS AND THE BATTLE IS STILL ON! HE LEAPT RIGHT INTO DANGER TO SAVE HIS FRIEND! A SWEET MOVE TO SAY THE VERY LEAST! Whoa-a-a-a!" DJ said, losing his balance at the last statement.

"Phew, thank you Jin buddy." Said Sho. Jin just smiled at him.

"Putting your friend first before battling me?" said Odin. "Silly."

"Not to mention how rude that is." Said Glen. Fireblaze and Destroyer attacked Pegasus and Drago at the time they land. They each it the cliff.

"Oh-no!" said Jin.

"GO FIGURE! THE DOMINATORS SHOW OFF SOME EFFECTIVE TEAM WORK HERE AS WELL!" said DJ.

**-Stection City-**

"AS PEGASUS AND DRAGO RETURNED TO THE STADIUM TOEGTHER, THEY ARE MET WITH A DOUBLE ATTACK! WOW!" said DJ.

"What're you guys doing huh?" said Leon.

**-At the Battle-**

"They are good Jin." said Sho.

"We can't let this drag on any further. Sho!" said Jin.

"Yes, let's decide this once and for all!" said Sho. Pegasus went to the electric ropes and collected energy from it. Drago spun around in a circle, creating a blue ring.

"Here come their special moves." Said Odin.

"Good, I'm ready for it!" said Glen. "Fireblaze!"

"Stand down. Don't forget what we're trying to do here today." Said Odin.

"Don't order me around!" said Glen.

"Clashing with our special moves is too high risk right now!" said Odin. "Do this as we planned!"

Glen sighed in defeat. "If you say so." Fireblaze stopped and started to make patterns in the sand.

"WHAT'S THIS? WHAT ARE THE DOMINATORS UP TO?" said DJ.

"Okay then. My Destroyer will take on your special moves at any time!" said Odin.

"Works for me pal!" said Sho.

"No matter how strong your shield is, if you get hit by both of our special moves at once, you're toast!" said Jin.

"Hit 'em! Special move, Pegasus, Techion Winger!" said Sho.

"Dragon Destruction Thunderer Slash!" said Jin.

"THERE THEY ARE EVERYONE! SHO AND JIN'S TWO GREAT, SUPER AWESOME SPECIAL MOVES! IT'S ALL OVER FOR ANY OPPONENT WHO GETS HIT BY THOSE BABIES!" shouted DJ.

"Here they come." Said Odin. Pegasus and Drago sent Destroyer flying to the cliff. "Go hard now Destroyer!" I cut through part of the cliff and sent an avalanche towards Pegasus and Drago. Pegasus managed to dodge it while Drago was caught by it.

"Hang on! Fight Drago!" said Jin.

"Waste of time!" said Glen. Parts of the rock that Fireblaze cut through fall down the cliff.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?! THE STADIUM IS FALLING TO PIECES!" said DJ.

Drago fell of the edge, along with some pieces of the cliff. "Come Drago!" Jin reached out and managed to grab Drago, but was starting to fall off the cliff as well. Sho barely managed to catch his hand.

"You okay Jin?" asked Sho.

"Sho!" said Jin.

"THAT WAS CLOSE! SHO HAS MANAGED TO SAVE HIS FRIEND, JIN IN THE NICK OF TIME!" said the DJ. "BUT WHAT IS THE STATE OF THE BATTLE?!"

"Even if it's to save your own bey from destruction, during the battle, you can never touch your bey, you know that." Said Glen. "That's a wheeler disqualification, oh great Estrella team."

"You were planning for this all along, weren't you buddy?" said Sho, still hanging on to his friend.

"Fact is that you lose." Said Odin. Pegasus started charging at them. "You can disappear as well. Special move, Destroyer! Tails Sword!" Destroyer's sword went right through Pegasus and sends it flying near to the edge. Luckily, it didn't fall off.

"THE WINNER OF THIS BATTLE IS THE DOMINATORS!" said DJ. "IT'S UNBELIEVEABLE THAT OUR TEAM ESTRELLA WAS ACTUALLY DEFEATED!"

**-Stection City-**

"IT'S A LOSE LIKE THAT!" said DJ.

"Ridiculous! Does something like that really count as a loss?" said Leon.

**-In the Mountains-**

Sho pulled Jin back onto the cliff.

"Sorry, it's my fault. It's my fault you lost as well." Said Jin.

"Don't sweat it Jin. Anyone would have done the same thing if they thought they'd lose their righteous bey. You aren't guilty of anything." Said Sho. Then he looked at Odin and Glen. "You two! Does winning like that really make you happy?!"

Odin and Glen's beys returned to their hands.

"Aren't you embarrassed of your lack in beyspirit punks?" said Sho angrily.

"But, a win is a win." Said Odin.

"Is that so?" said Sho.

"Since we won, we will take over of DREAM! That was our deal so no whining." Said the masked male.

"It's not fair! You tricked us both here today! If you wanna battle, do it fair and square, here me?!" said Sho.

"Fair and square you say?" the male smirked. "I see."

"So the deal is, if the dominators win the official tournament, DREAM will fall under our control understand?" said the female.

"Say what?" said Sho.

"It's a deal. In one week, let's hold an all-out confrontation between the Dominators and Estrella." Said the male.

"A total of five battles, including two tag-team battles. They will be held in a formal tournament that you desire." Said the female.

"When you lose there, you can't wheeze your way outta there again, agreed?" said Glen.

"You two are Ryan's representatives correct?" asked the male. "Then decide right here and now."

"Beywheelz and the future of its control are at stake here. Will you accept it or not?" said Odin. Sho and Jin both growled at this.

"THIS HAS TURN INTO SOMETHING HUGE!" said DJ. "THE DOMINATORS HAVE PROPOSED A TOURNAMENT THAT WILL HAVE A TOTL OF FIVE BATTLES, INCLUDING TWO TAG-TEAM BATTLES! OUR TEAM ESTRELLA ONLY HAVE FOUR MEMBERS, BUT WILL THEY DECIDE TO ACCEPT THIS CHALLENGE?!"

"They played us like chumps. This battle was to make us agree to an all-out confrontation!" said Jin.

"It's too late now. We can't back down from these guys." Said Sho.

"Bring it on! We won't run or hide buddy!" said Jin.

"We agree and we'll accept your challenge!" said Sho.

"It is decided." Said the male.

**-Later-**

Sho and Jin are walking back to the city. Jin was carrying Jasmine on his back while their walking.

"We were just so careless." Said Jin. "Now this has gotten way out of hand."

"But we can't change what has already happened pal." Said Sho. "I'm sure Ryan will understand it."

"Ha! See what happens when you run off without me!" came a voice.

"Huh?" Sho and Jin looked up to see Leon with a group of kids standing not too far away from them.

"But when the real fight starts up, my Leone will guarantee a in for sure." Said Leon.

"I wanna help out too Sho." Said a boy.

"Estrella's gonna win for sure, don't worry!" Said another.

"So cheer up, okay Jin?" said another.

"You guys." Said Sho.

Then, the entire group starts to cheer. "Estrella! Estrella! Estrella! Estrella!" Sho and Jin ran up to their friends. On the roof of a building, Ryan was looking down at them.

"Now, I have no choice but to made up my mind as well." He said. "Beywheelz and its future are at your hands my friends."

"Okay, then the first thing we have to do is choose our new team members." Said Sho.

**-That Night-**

All the kids have gone home. Sho, Leon and Jin, who still had Jasmine on his back, are walking to DREAM HQ. Then, Jasmine started to wake up.

"Huh? Jasmine!" said Sho.

"Huh?" the other two looked to see Jasmine half-awake on Jin's back.

"Are you alright?" asked Leon.

"Y-yea. I'm fine… but I have something to show you." She said weakly.

"Is it urgent?" asked Sho.

"Y-yes. We need to go to Ryan's office right now." She replied. The other three exchange glances, but decided to do it anyway.

**-DREAM HQ-**

In his office, Ryan was doing some paper work when he heard a knock on the door. "Huh? Uh… yes, come in." he said.

The door opened to revile Sho, Leon, Jin and Jasmine who hurriedly came in. "What are you doing here at this time of night?" asked Ryan.

"We came to…"Sho paused for a moment. "Actually, I don't know why we're here. Jasmine just told us to come."

"Jasmine?" Ryan saw Jasmine on Jin's back, still badly injured. "Oh my, what happened?"

"I was attacked." She answered simply, yet painfully. "But... forget about it. I told you to come here because… because I have this." She held out her hand, to revile the device she had in her ear back when she battled Glen.

"What's this?" asked Jin.

"A data recorder. I had it in my ear to record my battle with Glen… along with your tag-team battle." She replied. Ryan took it from her hands and let the others see.

"A data recorder? You mean that…" Leon trailed off.

"You knew you would lose to Glen?" asked Sho.

"You pushed yourself to the limit just so that we could see Glen's full power, along with Odin's?" ask Jin. Jasmine just gave them a small nod.

"You shouldn't have done that." Said Ryan.

"I knew… that I would have lost my bey if I use full power… that's why I held back… even if I got injured along the way." She said grinning slightly, which caused the others to be surprised.

"Well, either way, you need medical treatment. Follow me." Ryan led the group to the infirmary and the doctor took care of her with the others looking through a window. The doctor got out and talked to Ryan. A few minutes later, the doctor let the team inside, to see Jasmine sleeping on the bed.

"Is she gonna be okay?" asked Sho.

"She'll be fine." Said Ryan. "She'll be ready to battle in three days' time."

"Three days huh? Okay then." Said Sho.

"You shouldn't stay long." Said the doctor. "She needs to rest."

"Okay." Said Sho. "Come on guys."

"I think I'll stay for a little bit longer." Said Jin.

"Okay." Said Sho.

"If you say so." Said Leon.

Everyone went out except Jin. _Glen did this huh? I'll make sure to pay him back for what he did to you. _He thought. He adjusted the blanket onto her shoulders, then bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "See ya sis." He said before walking out.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for Chapter 4. Hope you like it!<strong>

**Jasmine: You're cruel!**

**Me: At least you're alive.**

**Sho: Glen nearly killed her! And furthermore, you almost killed Jin!**

**Me: Ah, but I didn't did I. You should be thanking me that YOU didn't go through that.**

**Sho: ….**

**Anyways R&R!**


End file.
